The Warriors of Sontar
by John Sayers
Summary: A Sontaran ship arrives in orbit around Earth and sends troops down to retrieve a high ranking Sontaran official. They find that the Doctor is on Earth and they take him and anyone with him as prisoners to be questioned about their missing warrior.
1. Chapter 1

**Follow me on Twitter for story updates at: John_Sayers14**

**

* * *

**

The Warriors of Sontar

**Chapter 1**

**January 17, 2011**

The Doctor didn't notice that the TARDIS control console had picked up something in orbit above the planet. He walked around getting everything ready for his week at school. The first day of the new semester was not as exciting or chaotic as the first day of the first semester. The Doctor was ready for a peaceful and calm few months before he could finally leave. He laughed. Like that was ever going to happen. The Doctor walked outside the TARDIS doors and went off to Tribeca Prep High School for the second week of the spring semester. Nothing really happened during the break after the Vampire incident almost a month ago. He locked the doors to the TARDIS and teleported away to the school. The TARDIS kept monitoring the object in orbit.

The Doctor materialized in his classroom. It was a couple hours before the school would open for the students. The Doctor had started an art project in his room after the first semester ended but hadn't shown anyone yet. He used his transport watch to teleport to the classroom so no one would know he was there. The Doctor had used a perception filter on the room so his students and colleagues wouldn't know what he was doing.

He switched the perception filter off and started his work again on his painting. The walls were painted with mountains covered in deep red grass and there were forests of silver leafed trees lining the bases of the mountains. On the wall with the door, there was were two mountains that stood above all the others. They were the Mountains of Solace and Solitude and just as the Doctor had described there was a massive dome with a citadel inside it. The ceiling had twin suns painted on it. The first sun was finished, but the second sun was unfinished. It was the only part up finished.

The Doctor grabbed a ladder out of the storage closet and set it up underneath the second sun and the Doctor started painting it in. The Doctor started to hum somekind of music as he finished his painting of Gallifrey in the room. After an hour the Doctor finished the sun, and he stepped down from the ladder and put it back into the closet. He took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the lights. The lights turned to a light burnt orange. The room had burnt orange glow. The Doctor sat down in his chair and the closed his eyes, remembering. This was the closest that he would get to ever seeing Gallifrey again

The school day started as usual and the Doctor hadn't moved, but he had opened his eyes when the bell for school rang. The Doctor turned the perception filter on and the room looked like it did the day that the first semester ended. The class poured and sat down. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver again and asked, "How would you like to see this room change in a couple seconds?"  
"What are you talking about?" asked a student from the back of the classroom.

"This," said the Doctor. He held up his sonic screwdriver and pressed one of the buttons. It squealed and the lights flickered and the screwdriver electrocuted the Doctor. "Galakto!"

"What's happening?" asked the student from the back.

"I don't know," said the Doctor. Everything went back to normal, but the Doctor lied. He knew what had just happened. The school had been scanned by something. He put the screwdriver back in his pocket and walked over to the perception filter and turned it off. The room transformed into the painting of Gallifrey. The Doctor ignored the gasping and questions from the students in his room. The school was just scanned. Why was the school just scanned? The Doctor couldn't think straight. His mind was too concerned. It could just be some kind of routine scan by the Judoon. They did that on the protected planets in case there was any extraterrestrials that were there illegally. The Doctor had finally gotten it cleared with the Shadow Proclamation that he was the defender of Earth during his thirteenth incarnation so if it was the Judoon, he would not be hunted like a fugitive.

But there was a second thing that it could be. It could another hostile alien planning on dominating the Earth. With the Rift in New York City, the aliens would just keep coming more frequently. The Doctor's day went by like it was a dream. Everyone had commented on the room, but he didn't take any real notice to it. He was vacant and distant for the rest of the day. He wasn't comfortable. All the other threats he face since his stranding had been localized, but if something scanned the planet and only he detected it, that would mean the ones who did the scan were in orbit. If they could scan from orbit, they could bombard from orbit. The Doctor had to figure out who was there scanning the planet.

After the school day ended, Alex and Harper were waiting for him outside the door. Harper was wearing the Sixth Doctor's coat that the Doctor had given her for Christmas. He normally would have smile at that, but he didn't. Alex noticed this and asked, "Doctor, what's wrong? You weren't like you today."

The Doctor didn't move, but asked, "Do you remember what happened earlier today when school first started? The lights and electrical problems."

"Yeah, what was that?" asked Harper.

"Someone scanned the school, but I don't think that the school was the target. I think the whole planet was scanned by someone and hopefully their friendly," said the Doctor. He pulled out his teleport watch and said, "I need to find out who scanned us. The TARDIS will have picked it up on her scanners."

"So are we going to be dealing with aliens again?" asked Alex. Alex was getting excited but started to worry when she didn't see the Doctor as enthusiastic as he usually was when things like this happened. He seemed more nervous and on edge about this. Alex asked him, "What's wrong? You seem nervous."  
"I have a very bad feeling about this," said the Doctor, "Sure we fought off the Hoixes, Princess Racnoss, the Nightmare Weam, Hanti Slitheen, and Tesla Howard, but this time it's different. I feel sick about this one, Alex, and when I feel sick it's never good."  
The Doctor didn't say anymore and held out the watch. The two girls grabbed the watch and they all teleported back to the Waverly Sub Station. When they got there, the Doctor said, "This time Alex, and Harper, don't come with me. It could be a heck of a lot more dangerous than all those others."

"Doctor, come on," said Alex, "I can take of myself. I've done it before."

"Alex, why don't we find out what we are dealing with before we decide anything, okay?" asked the Doctor.

"Okay then. Let's go find out," said the Doctor.

Alex and the Doctor walked into the TARDIS and shut the doors. Alex popped her head back out and asked Harper, "Are you coming?"

"Uh, I'll just wait out here," said Harper.

"Have you ever been inside here?" asked Alex.

"No, I haven't, Alex," replied Harper.

"Come on, Harper. It's really not that bad," said Alex, "Come on."

"Okay, Alex," reluctantly said Harper. She followed Alex into the TARDIS. As the doors shut behind Harper, she froze at the size of the room she was in. It was just as Alex had described. It was an auditorium with a stage and instruments all over the stage, but the center of the stage had some kind of console. The Doctor and Alex were standing around it. She finally unfroze and walked up to the control console with the others.

"About time you came up here," said Alex, smiling, "You should have seen my reaction."

"How was it?" asked Harper.

"I don't really remember, but I was pretty shocked," said Alex.

The Doctor was moving around the whole console. He pressed several buttons and smacked the console with a mallet twice before there was the beeping that was there in the morning. The Doctor saw a medium sized ship in orbit over the Earth. It was within human range of detection so it was cloaked to the humans but the TARDIS was able to pick it up. "Found them," said the Doctor.

"Who are they?" asked Alex.

"Let me see," said the Doctor. The Doctor pressed several buttons around the communications and tried to hack into the communications of the ship in orbit.

"Doctor, what are those things?" asked Harper, looking at the ship on the view screens. Smaller ships were coming from the larger one.

The Doctor looked up and recognized the smaller ships, "Oh no no no no no no! Don't let it be true!"

"Doctor what is it?" asked Alex.

"I hope it's not what I think it is," said the Doctor.

"What is it?" asked Alex.

The Doctor looked at her but didn't answer. The TARDIS dinged and the Doctor pressed a button. A chant erupted through the TARDIS and the interior turned red and the cloister bell started ringing.

"Doctor! What are they?" asked Alex, getting scared.

The Doctor didn't answer, but started breathing heavily out of anxiety, a trait inherited from his tenth incarnation.

The chant continued to echo throughout the TARDIS, "Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha!"

"Doctor, what are they?" asked Harper.

"Sontarans!" yelled the Doctor, his eyes scared. He ran out into the Waverly Sub Station and the two girls followed him out.

"Can't we fight them?" asked Alex.

"We could try and we could die," stated the Doctor.

"What do you mean? We've fought other things," said Alex.

"Yes, scavengers and survivors. They were nothing compared to what the Sontarans are."

"Well then what are they?" asked Alex.

"Soldiers. They are a race of soldiers, strictly organized soldiers. They live to fight and to die in battle is the Sontaran's highest honor. They're like Spartans. They're Space Spartans! They are one of the best military powers in the universe. They once actually invaded Gallifrey. I stopped them of course but they could tear down worlds without any opposition. They could bombard this planet from space and make it a cinder within twenty-four hours and Earth wouldn't even stand a chance!"

"That is correct," said a demanding voice from the entrance to the sub station. A four foot tall man in purple and blue battle armor and helmet stood there with a gun pointed at them.

"Sontaran," whispered the Doctor.

"Time Lord," said the Sontaran soldier. Three more entered in after him and pointed their weapons at the people in the restaurant. The first Sontaran holstered his gun and took his helmet off. He put it between his left arm and side. His head was brown and shaped like the top of a potato.

"This one's going to be a little difficult," said the Doctor.

"Commander Zar, go and get the others from upstairs and in the storage," said the helmetless Sontaran.

"Yes, General Styre," said Zar. Zar went upstairs and got Justin and Max from upstairs and went to the storage to get Jerry and Theresa.

"Didn't I meet another Sontaran called Styre?" asked the Doctor.

"Styre is a common Sontaran name, Face Changer," said Styre, "Now we have some questions for you, Time Lord."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Why do you need me? And why are you here?" asked the Doctor, sternly.

Styre made a hand signal and the Sontaran to his left shot the Doctor with a pulse of energy. The Doctor cringed in pain. Alex and Harper jumped as the Doctor bent over. "We will be asking the questions here, Time Lord," said Styre.

"Well then, call me Doctor. Not Time Lord. Not Face Changer. It's Doctor," spat the Doctor still in pain.

"We know who you are, Doctor," said Styre, "And we know what precautions to use when with you."

"Oh that goods," said the Doctor, "I hope you can actually put a fight against me because everytime our paths have crossed, I have defeated you."

"That may be true, but you should know that nothing is forever, no matter how invincible it seems, kind of like Gallifrey."

The Doctor's face washed with rage and said, "Listen here, Mr. Potato Head!"

"It's General Styre of the Seventh Sontaran Battle Fleet, not Mr. Potato Head," scowled Styre.

"Impressive, but not important to me," said the Doctor.

Commander Zar led Theresa and Jerry with the others and stood next to General Styre. "Enough of this! We will continue onboard our ship," Styre ordered. All of them vanished into thin air.

They all reappeared onboard the Sontaran ship. "Take the humans down the to the brig. The Time Lord will stay here. I want to question him," ordered Styre.

"Yes, Sir!" replied Zar, enthusiastically.

"Oh, joy," said the Doctor full of sarcasm.

Commander Zar led the Russos and Harper down the corridor towards the brig. Alex looked back at the Doctor, but the Doctor looked at her in the eyes and shook his head.

"Keep moving, halfling!" snapped Zar. He pushed Alex with his gun and forced her to move on.

The Doctor watched them leave and he turned around to face General Styre. "Just for the record Styre, I fought off enough of you to know what you're going to do," said the Doctor.

"Doctor, I doubt you know my tactics," said Styre, "I am one of the best if not the best at extracting information for the Sontarans."

"Oh really?" asked the Doctor, "Well then, what is it you want?"

"I will be the ones asking the questions not answering them, but since that question is relevant to the reason for us being on this pathetic excuse for a civilized planet, I will answer your question," replied Styre, "One of our generals on the War Council of Sontar, Elite General Kaarg, has gone missing. He was in transit from the Seventh Sontaran Battle Fleet back to glorious Sontar when he was attacked by the enemy."

"The Rutans?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes, the dishonorable Rutans," said Styre, "The Rutans attacked his transport and he was the only survivor. His escaped pod was damaged and plummeted down on a back water planet, and we traced the signal here to the planet Earth. Once we dropped into orbit, we scanned the planet and we found nearly seven billions pests and one Time Lord, but no Sontaran. We also picked up a signal from this location from the city we found you in from the fallen escape pod. So we came to the conclusion that you had something to do with disappearance or even death of Elite General Kaarg."

"I didn't even know there was a Sontaran on Earth. My TARDIS didn't even pick him up. He probably didn't even survive the crash, Styre," replied the Doctor.

"Only a lie to save yourself," said General Styre.

Styre turned around, his back to the Doctor. The Doctor saw the circle at the base of the Sontaran's neck. The Doctor resisted every urge to smack the probic vent on the back of the Sontaran's neck to knock the Sontaran out. The Doctor pulled through because General Styre was in an information sharing mood and most Sontarans wouldn't talk as much as this Styre is. The arrogance was seeping from the Sontaran. It was more than the normal arrogance of a Sontaran. This Sontaran had a completely different demeanor overall. The Doctor was trying to read him, but he was having a little trouble. That was the problem with a clone race, they were harder for him to read, even though he was an expert at reading others. After a while the Doctor replied, "It's not a lie, but then again you wouldn't believe me so I don't see the point in telling you otherwise."

The Sontaran turned around and told the Doctor, "I'm impressed. You didn't take the opportunity to knock me unconscious, but for a foe to be as cunning as you, you wouldn't do anything that could jeopardize your incredible scheme to get out of this, but Doctor, you will not."

"How do you know that, Styre?" asked the Doctor.

"Because I will win," stated Styre, "I will win everything."

The Doctor heard the Sontaran say that and noticed the emphasis on the word everything. There was something going on within that Sontaran's head. What was General Styre doing? What was this Sontaran up to? The Doctor could figure that out, but he couldn't get anything else out this potato head's mind. The Doctor asked Styre, "What else are you going to win?"

"This today and the war with the Rutans. All of it for the glory of Sontar!" yelled Styre.

"Good luck with that war," murmured the Doctor. He remembered that the war would last 100,000 more years. One hundred more millenia. It had already been going on for 50,000 years. The raised his voice, "What else are you planning?"

The Sontaran looked at the Doctor and told him, "Nothing, Time Lord. There is nothing else."

The Doctor couldn't see any change on that smug Sontaran face. This one was good. The only reason that the Doctor believed that there something wrong was his neck hair and beard were standing on edge. When his hair stands on edge, nothing good can come from that.

"That will be all for now, Doctor," said Styre.

"You didn't get any information from me," said the Doctor.

"I know and I know you're innocent," said Styre.

There it was. There was the crack the Doctor needed, "Why do you believe I'm innocent?"  
"Because your mercy is astounding. You even offered Daleks a chance to change what they are and you are reluctant to kill anything unless it is the final and last option. I guess that is honorable among your people, but to a Sontaran death in a fight is honorable."

Then it closed. The Doctor's crack of opportunity vanished and he was back to square one. "Well, okay," stated the Doctor. He didn't know what else to stay, which was a first.

"But I will find out who did this and you will be the one who everyone will blame for the death of Elite General Kaarg," said Styre.

"So I am a scapegoat!" snapped the Doctor angrily.

"If that means you will be held responsible for the death, then yes you will be a 'scapegoat'," said Styre.

The Doctor started breathing heavily through his nose and clenched his teeth. That Sontaran had crossed a line. He called the Doctor a cold-blooded killer. That was the one thing the Doctor wouldn't stand for.

Styre didn't seem to notice all the anger that he put the Doctor through. "Guards! Put the Time Lord in the cell with the others."

The two helmeted guards walked up to the Doctor and motioned him to move down the same corridor. Styre yelled, "Doctor! One more thing. Your sonic device."

"That's screwdriver," said the Doctor. He reluctantly pulled out his sonic screwdriver and tossed it to Styre. Styre caught it in his right hand and squeezed the screwdriver and it shattered in his hand. He threw the screwdriver at the Doctor's feet, and the Doctor's face could kill the entire Sontaran Empire if looks could kill.

"Have a great day, Face Changer," mocked Styre. He turned his attention to the guards, "Continue."  
The guards continued to walk down the hallway forcing the Doctor along. The Doctor's voice boomed back into the control room of the Sontaran ship, "Your time will come, Styre. I'll make sure of it!"

The Sontaran smirked and laughed a little before shouting back, "I LOOK FORWARD TO IT, TIME LORD!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Doctor!" squealed Alex when she saw him being escorted by the two Sontaran guards. Justin and Harper were sitting next to each other on the ground. Max was trying to squeeze through the bars. Jerry was laying down on the floor dozing off and Theresa was standing up shaking her head at her husband who could find a place to sleep anywhere.

The two Sontarans pointed their guns at the prisoners. One of them shouted, "BACK UP!"

Max moved away from the bars and the cell opened.

As the Doctor moved into the jail cell, he turned around and he scolded the guard by saying, "Long live, Ruta!"

The guard who didn't say anything shouted, "SONTAR-HA!" and punched the Doctor in the gut.

The Doctor spat blood and told the Sontaran that hit him, "How dishonorable to hit an unarmed man."

"You have no right to harass my honor!" yelled the Sontaran.

"Glad you didn't say 'belittle'. I would have had a field day!" yelled the Doctor as the cell's door slammed shut in front of him. The two Sontarans turned and Doctor added one last comment, "Watch your backs and don't trust General Styre!"

The Sontarans ignored him and just kept going, but the Doctor wasn't done yet, "What are you doing this for anyway? The Glory of Sontar? What are you even fighting for anyway? Victory? You don't even know why the war was started anyway! FIFTY THOUSAND YEARS. YOU HAVE BEEN FIGHTING FOR FIFTY THOUSAND YEARS. HOW MUCH LONGER? HOW MUCH MORE BLOODSHED! WHAT IS THE POINT OF IT ALL!"

The Doctor was a madman with his face pushed as far as it could go between two bars. His hands had a death grip on those same bars. Everyone in the room was now standing up and freaking out with what the Doctor was saying and the way he was saying it. Everyone except Alex. She had seen him act like this before and there was only one thing that Alex could do. She walked up to the Doctor, calmly and tapped him on the shoulder, "Uhm, Doctor?"  
"WHAT?" asked the Doctor turning around and glaring at Alex.

Alex didn't answer him, but slapped him as hard as she could in the face. The Doctor jerked and stopped. Everyone else had wide eyes and didn't know what was going to happen next.

The Doctor shook his head and calmly told Alex, "Thank you. I needed that."

Alex smiled and said, "You're welcome. So, what happened?"  
"We had a little chat and ate some cookies with milk," said the Doctor, his voice oozing with sarcasm.

"What? Where are my milk and cookies?" asked Max jumping up to the Doctor.

"At the convenience store on the corner," mocked the Doctor. The Doctor turned back to Alex, "We have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" asked Alex.

"Styre is going to kill us," said the Doctor, "And he won't have any second thought about it. He is different from every other Sontaran I have battled, but I don't know how or why."

"How? Why?" asked Alex.

"Really?" asked the Doctor with his face scrunched up.

Alex realized what she asked and she said, "Oh."  
The Doctor smiled and nodded, "Now you get it."

"Hm, yeah, but why were going all crazy for anyway?" asked Alex. She put her hands on her hips and added, "And what's Ruta?"

"Ruta is the home planet of the Sontarans' sworn enemies the Rutans. The two sides have been engaged in a war that last fifty thousand years and will last another one hundred thousand years. One hundred and fifty thousand years of bloodshed. No one even remembers why the Sontaran-Rutan War was started, but the goal is victory. That is what every side wants in this war. It just sickens me and pisses me off. This war is one of the most well known and legendary wars, but it still pales in comparison the Last Great Time War. The Sontarans wanted to fight in that war, but weren't allowed and believe me, they could never stand up to the two almighty civilizations, but back to the point. Styre is up to something, but I don't it's a good thing for us or Sontar."

"And you got all that how?" asked Alex.

"I had a feeling and you should know by now that my feelings are usually right, Little Miss Vampire," the Doctor smirked.

Alex did pointed at the Doctor and said, "Hey! That's not funny."  
"No, but you get the point," said the Doctor, who stopped smirking.

"Well, good," said Alex shaking her head, "And yes, I get the point."

The Doctor replied with, "Oh yeah, Styre destroyed my sonic screwdriver so I can't hack the system or the cage we're in. Could you possibly open the door to the cage when I'm ready?"

"Of course I can," said Justin running up to the Doctor and Alex, "I am always ready to test my amazing wizard skills and I am much better at than Alex."

The Doctor slowly turned his head to Justin, glaring at him. The Doctor very calmly yet full of anger said, "Sit down. You have become an arrogant, self-righteous jerk since I arrived, and the only reason you haven't ever been like that to me is because you are absolutely terrified of me. So go and sit back down before I hurt you. Ya got it?"

Justin didn't say anything else and started to shake with anxiety, but didn't move.

"GO SIT DOWN!" boomed the Doctor.

Justin screamed like a little girl and sat down next to Harper again.

The Doctor turned back to Alex and asked, "Can you do it?"

"Maybe," said Alex unsure.

"That's not the answer," said the Doctor, "You know the answer."

"Yes, I can do it, Doctor," said Alex. Her voice had more confidence with that answer than her first one.

"That's more like it," said the Doctor. He patted Alex on her shoulder and said, "I need to get the Sontarans attention first. I'll take care of the guard. After that, get the cell. Then all three of you will blast a path for us to the transport deck. I left my transport watch inside the TARDIS."

The Doctor pulled out a tennis racket and several tennis balls.

"Why do you have a tennis racket and tennis balls?" asked Alex.

"Yes! We're going to play tennis. I call being the net!" said Max.

"And that's why I don't spend time with you. You are a complete idiot," said the Doctor.

"Exactly," said Max, smiling.

The Doctor sighed and shook his head, "Poor child." He turned around and tossed a tennis ball in the air and hit it with the racket. The tennis ball soared and smacked the circle on the base of the Sontaran guard's neck. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"What did you do?" asked Alex.

"Probic vent on the back of the neck. It's the only sure fire way to knock out a Sontaran," said the Doctor, "Now Alex, do your thing."

Alex took out her wand and didn't say a word. A bolt of magic blasted from the wand and struck the metal bars, disintegrating them. The Doctor ran out first and made sure the coast was clear. He motioned for the others to follow. He knew the way around the Sontaran ship and was going to the teleportation platforms as fast as he could. The Doctor and the other smacked the probic vents on any Sontaran they came across and when they reached the doors to room they needed, Alex blasted down the doors, sending off an alarm.  
"Oh crap! Everyone into the transporter," said the Doctor. He pressed the buttons for everyone to leave and they all vanished. He jumped into a smaller transport and saw Styre enter the room.

"Doctor," said Styre who was clearly impressed.

"So long, Styre," said the Doctor. He pressed the button and vanished.

Styre turned to see Zar entering the room. "Get to that school and guard it. I don't want that Time Lord screwing up our plans. Do you?"

"No, Sir!" said Zar. Zar walked out of the room. He went to armory and got every weapon he could fit onto his body armor and transported down to the planet below.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Russos and the Doctor appeared in the Waverly Sub Station. The Doctor ran and opened the TARDIS doors. The only one who followed the Doctor was Alex. She ran inside. The Doctor looked back at the rest of the family and said, "Every inside the TARDIS. They can't get inside and can't teleport us out. It is the safest place to be, and believe me when you're fighting Sontarans, there is hardly any safe place. Now go!"

The others jumped and went into the TARDIS and the Doctor shut the door, locking every lock. That was something he hadn't done since the War. The Doctor ran to the control console, ignoring the fact that both Theresa and Max were never in the TARDIS before this time. They were still standing in awe of the sheer size of the place that was inside the little blue police box when the Doctor had made to the console. The Doctor started pressing some buttons and looking at the screen.

"Come on. Come on. Come on!" yelled the Doctor. He ran to the other side. "You're working! Why won't you do what I want?" The Doctor ran back to side he was on and dropped down the floor. He reached in his pocket to get his sonic screwdriver when he remembered that General Styre had destroyed it. "That Mr. Potato Head destroyed my sonic screwdriver."

The Doctor ran to one of the storage rooms and pulled out a chest. He dropped it next to the control console and the everyone in the TARDIS just moved out of his way. He opened the chest and for the first time the inside was the same size as the outside. Inside were dozens of sonic screwdrivers. He went through them testing them and threw the ones that didn't work into a pile outside the chest. He picked up a sonic screwdriver and smiled. It was his eleventh incarnation's sonic screwdriver, one of his personal favorite of the sonics. The light on this one was a deep green instead of the bright blue that was on the other one. He tested it and was thrilled that it still worked. "This is good enough," muttered the Doctor.

"What's good enough?" asked Alex. She had walked and stood over the Doctor.

"This sonic," replied the Doctor. He jumped up and ran to the panel on the bottom of the control console. He used his sonic screwdriver to take the panel off and he started rewiring certain wires at the base of the console. He put the sonic in his mouth and popped up. He pressed the same buttons that he did the last time, but this time there was a little response, a slight beep and the screens turned on, but the only thing there was snow. The Doctor dropped back down and did some more rewiring. He popped back up and did the same thing, but with full response.

"Yes!" cheered the Doctor.

"What's that?" asked Harper.

"The TARDIS communications," said Alex.

"And how do you know that?' asked Justin.

"I was linked to the TARDIS when the Doctor first arrived," said Alex, "Also, the Doctor told me."

"Yes, I did tell her and yes, this is the TARDIS communications and yes, I will fix all of this," said the Doctor.

"We didn't ask you about fixing it," said Harper.

"But that's what you were going to say," replied the Doctor, "Isn't it?"

"Yes," said Harper.

"See? Now hush. All of you quiet," ordered the Doctor.

The Doctor pressed another button and the view screens. What popped up on the screen shocked everyone, except the Doctor. It was a man with a rhinoceros head and black leathery armor. The thing looked at its screen and said, "Kofo toto Shadow!"

"Foko tow so no dodo fopapajo," replied the Doctor.

"Kolno."

"Ma ho," said the Doctor.

The rhino man started speaking English in a deep gravely voice, "What do you need the Shadow Proclamation for?"

"We have hostile aliens planning to attack this planet I'm on," said the Doctor, "And Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation states that any hostile alien force planning to attack a lesser planet is strictly forbidden by the Laws of the Shadow Proclamation. Also, Article 58 of the Shadow Proclamation states that the Defender of that lesser planet can call on the assistance of the Shadow Proclamation."

"If you give us time to process these allegations, we will come as soon as we get a ship available."

"You have to come. This planet is a Class 5 planet," said the Doctor.

The creature just stopped and looked at the Doctor in the eyes, "Are you the Defender of that planet because if you are not you will have to leave."

"Yes, I am. This planet is called Earth. I am the Doctor, a Time Lord," said the Doctor.

"And what alien race has the hostile intent?"

"Sontarans," replied the Doctor coldly.

"We will send a ship immediately to those coordinates of Earth," said the rhino man, "How many ships?"

"One Sontaran and dozens of small fighters, but enough to level this Class 5 planet to the ground," said the Doctor.

"Okay, I have it confirmed," said the rhino, "One Time Lord called the Doctor is allowed to be on planet Earth as often as he wishes. Can you hold the Sontarans off until we get there?"

"Yes," said the Doctor.

"We should be there within a few Earth hours," said the rhino.

"Thank you," said the Doctor.

The rhino grunted and the line went dead.

Alex walked up to the Doctor and asked, "What was that thing?"

"That was a Judoon. They run the Shadow Proclamation. That's like the police force of the universe and the reason I got his attention that fast and strong is because this planet is a Class 5 planet. That makes it one of the most protected planets in all the universe. Only Class 2, 3, and 4 planets are more protected. Class 1 planets are barren wasteland planets where life doesn't exist or struggles to exist. The highest level planet was a Class 12 planets."

"Were? What happened to that planet?" asked Alex.

"There was only one planets that made Class 12. It was Gallifrey," said the Doctor.

"I'm sorry," said Alex, "That's okay. Skaro could have made Class 12, but thank Creation they didn't."

"When do you think those rhino people..."

"Judoon."

"Judoon people will get here?" asked Alex.

"I don't know, but probably into the middle of the school day tomorrow," said the Doctor.

"What do we do until then?" asked Alex.

"You can come with me, but the rest of you stay here," said the Doctor.

"Why does Alex get to go with you?" asked Harper.

"Because I know her and she will follow me and someone, Harper, will probably follow her and then instead of watching one human, I have to baby sit two humans. I think one is easier than two but that is just me," said the Doctor.

"Yeah, you're right," said Harper, knowing that would probably happen.

Alex smiled and said, "He knows me perfectly."  
"Yeah, it makes me safer," said the Doctor, "Everyone choose a room and make yourselves at home until we get this whole thing resolved."

"So we just wait it out?" asked Harper.

"Yes," replied the Doctor, "Because you can not fight Sontarans. UNIT didn't listen one time, but they got lucky that time. The Sontaran were turning the Earth into a clone world and not planning on pounding this planet in until that was the only choice left."

"When did this happen?" asked Alex.

"Do you remember the Atmos incident back in '08? The poison sky?" asked the Doctor.

"Not ringing a bell," said Alex.

"The sky burning? The entire sky on fire?" asked the Doctor.

"Oh! now I remember," said Alex, "The smoke stuff that started killing some people nearly three years ago. That was scary, but the sky on fire was awesome."

"That was me. The sky on fire part," said the Doctor, "But I was different man back then. I've been several different men since then."

"I was one of the ones that nearly died," said Alex, "I guess, thank you for saving my life before I ever knew you."

"You're welcome. Get ready and go to bed," said the Doctor.

"Okay," said the Alex.

The Doctor grabbed Alex and hugged her and she hugged him back. "Be careful if you go outside, but until then, go and have a good night. Tomorrow the calvary arrives, until then, be careful," said the Doctor.

The two broke from there hug, "I'll be sure to be careful."

"Thanks."

Alex walked off to her room and the Doctor cleaned up his control room. He walked and sat down on the first row of chairs of the TARDIS. He closed his eyes. Tomorrow the fireworks would go down. How fun!

* * *

I'm going to Colorado for the week so I won't be able to update until August.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Shadow Proclamation**

The giant floating city inside of an asteroid belt fired a beam of blue light towards the largest asteroid. The asteroid opened up and two giant black cylindrical ships blasted out and made their way out of the asteroid field and blasted off into hyperspace. Another black ship followed behind, but it was a different design. It was an X-shape with spheres at each of the points. On the side was written in Judoon, Folo Moro Toro.

**Earth**

**TARDIS**

The Doctor moved around the controls of the TARDIS. He didn't plan on getting any sleep that night. He was used to that. The record for him not sleeping was about three weeks. He was never doing that again. Sure he could stay awake a lot longer than a human without any bad side effects, but three weeks drove the Doctor to near psychosis back in his thirteenth life. He wasn't going to sleep with a Sontaran ship in orbit. He was going to keep his eyes on that ship for as long as he possibly could. Hours passed and there was no activity from the ship. That made the Doctor feel uneasy. Sontarans thrived on fighting and were probably being driven insane sitting up there and twiddling their three fingered hands.

The Doctor sat down on a chair next to the control console. He put his feet up on the console and laid his head back. His mind started to wander and he actually dozed off for about an hour. He was woke up by a beeping sound coming from the console. He jumped up and checked it out. The TARDIS had picked up the two Judoon ships entering a solar system five systems away. The TARDIS was able to pick up the ships, but the Sontaran ship wouldn't pick up those ships until they were in visual range. Judoon ships had the ability to cloak themselves from most ships, but Time Lord ships were too advanced. The Doctor did all the math in his head and he predicted the Judoon ships to get in Earth orbit around one in the afternoon. He had to distract the Sontarans until then.

The Doctor pressed a button on the console and something that looked like an iPhone popped out. It was just a lot more advanced. He could monitor the ship in orbit and the Judoon ships when they were in the closest system to Earth's system. He put the thing in his pocket and walked off of the stage. The walked to the TARDIS doors and peaked outside. It was still night and he couldn't see anyone in the sub station. He stepped outside and stayed next to the TARDIS doors.

He walked out into the street and looked up at the sky. The city lights blocked out the stars, but the Doctor knew that the Sontarans were up just waiting to blast something into submission. He walked back into the sub station and walked up to the TARDIS. His face was sorrowful as he looked as his broken down time machine.

He put his hand on edge of the TARDIS and told it, "I wish you as good as the day I took you out of dry dock. Well, except the chameleon circuit. I'm quite fond of you being a police box. If you were as good as you were that day, we could fly into the Sontaran ship and offer them a chance to surrender and if they don't, we would go a finish them. Now, you are on the brink of falling completely apart. I could repair you time and time again, but each time you will get closer and closer to being defunct. I'm sorry, Old Girl, I really am."

He put his head down and closed his eyes, remembering back to the day he first stepped foot in the TARDIS. It was a powerful ship that could take on any with the exception of other TARDISes, but fast forward 2,277 years and now the TARDIS is on the brink and the old man had regenerated 13 times and was know in his 14th life. He was know a seasoned and weathered man. So much had changed and so much had happened in all those years that had passed. He kept reminiscing about his life more than he ever had before because he had to keep his mind off of the current problem. He knew that he would return to his life of wandering among the stars when the TARDIS would be temporarily fixed. He smiled at all the thinking of other things than the possibility of death with the potato heads in orbit, but to be fair, the humans looked like giant pink weasels to the Sontarans.

The Doctor opened his eyes and lifted his head. A small bit of sunlight was shining in the sub station. The sun was rising and the day was beginning. That meant the crap was going to hit the fan today. He walked back into the TARDIS and sat down at the control console.

"I thought you told us not to go outside," said Harper.

"I told you guys not to leave. I'm fine when I go out. I don't want to sound arrogant or condescending or anything like that but in the big universal scheme of things, I am a lot more valuable and important than humans," said the Doctor, "And why are you up so early? It's six in the morning."

"What are you doing up?"

"I only slept for a couple of hours," said the Doctor, "I don't need that much sleeps. Plus I don't want to sleep that much with those things in orbit."

**Tribeca Prep**

**8:30 am**

Commander Zar watched from the shadows as the humans started to get ready for the day at school. He was disgusted by the primitives, but he would obey General Styre to his dying day. He hid himself in a larger janitor's closet and waited for the time that the Doctor would show up. He couldn't let the Doctor figure out why he and General Styre were really here. Their plans would not be ruined by a do-good Time Lord.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The Doctor, Alex, and Harper walked into Tribeca Prep on edge. The Doctor had given both Alex and Harper perception filters used with keys to the TARDIS. If there was danger, he told them to put those on in case the Sontarans came down and started taking prisoners. Harper actually needed it more than Alex. Alex could just zap the Sontarans with magic, but that would only slow them down. She would also expose herself to the non-time wielders in the school. No matter what happened today, something would be exposed to a few people. He didn't know what would be exposed but something was going to be exposed.

"You two get to class," said the Doctor, "I need to go talk to Laritate. There is something not right with this school. The answer to why the Sontarans are here is at this school. I can feel it. Now go and be careful you two."

"Got it," said Alex.

Harper just nodded. The two girls walked off towards their classroom.

The Doctor walked into Laritate's office without even knocking.

"Who's that?" asked Laritate who was cleaning his glasses. He put on his glasses and added, "Oh, it's you, Doctor. You could have knocked."

"Laritate, something terrible is going to go down here today in the early afternoon," said the Doctor coldly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Laritate.

"There is an alien spaceship in orbit around the Earth. The ship is from a race of beings called Sontarans. The basically like space Spartans. They lived, breathe and thrive on warfare and battle. They are incredibly dangerous and deadly and your school is the reason they are here. Was there anything that happened during the break between semesters."

Laritate thought for a minute and said, "The courtyard had a massive area of dead plants in the center of the courtyard and it was a perfect circle."  
"You didn't find that odd at all?" asked the Doctor, crossing his arms.

"No, I didn't. I thought it was some prank the kids pulled," said Laritate.

"Show me now," demanded the Doctor.

Laritate didn't say anything to the Doctor and got to the door, "Follow me." The Doctor followed Laritate out to the courtyard. It was exactly how the man described it. He shook his head. The Doctor looked and noticed a small lump of black dirt.

"You didn't notice the patch of black dirt right there?" asked the Doctor, kneeling down next to the patch.

Laritate moved and said, "No, I didn't. What is it?"  
The Doctor stuck his finger in the patch and then tasted the dirt.

"That can't be healthy," said a voice from behind the Doctor.

"What are you doing out of class, Russo," said Laritate.

"The Doctor is my teacher," said Alex.

"And he canceled his class," added Harper, who popped out behind Alex.

"It's a Sontaran," said the Doctor.

Laritate looked down at the Doctor and Alex knelt down next to him. She asked, "How do you know?"

"I can taste the clone feed," said the Doctor, "A signature of Sontarans." The Doctor stood up and walked to the center of the circle. He took out his replacement sonic screwdriver and pointed at the center of the yard. The ground started shaking and dirt was being displaced. A small sphere shaped ship lifted out of the ground and started floating. It moved and landed next to mini-crater left in the courtyard.

"What in high heaven is that?" asked Laritate.

"A Sontaran ship," said the Doctor. The Doctor opened the door to the ship and he entered into it. He opened the ship's logs and started reading. He grew astonished as he read what was the reason why this ship fell down from the sky and why the Sontaran turned to ash. The Doctor ran outside and looked around the ship.

"Oh, it can't be. That's insane," said the Doctor. He looked at the three humans in the courtyard. He looked at Laritate and said, "Get everyone to the auditorium and keep them there. It will keep them all together and accounted for. The Sontarans are going to come because they'll be able to sense this ship. Go, Laritate, GO!"

The principle jumped and hurried back into the school.

"You two go with him," said the Doctor.

"No," said Harper, "We're staying with you."

"Do you have your perception filters?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes," said Alex.

"Good, those will come in handy. I just know it," the Doctor replied, "Be careful out here. No, actually put them on. I'll be able to see you, but do nothing to be noticed. If you are casual, the Sontarans won't notice you."

The two put them on around their necks and the Doctor said, "Good, now I'm going back in."

The Doctor went back into the Sontaran ship and read through all the files. His eyes glittered dangerously as the information flooded into his head. "This is amazing. I didn't know the Sontarans were capable of that. That could be a huge reason why the Sontarans have lost the upper hand to the Rutan host."

The Doctor smiled as he read the last of the files on the ship. This was something he didn't expect. He had to applaud General Styre on his audacity and courage, but slap him upside his probic vent on his stupidity and arrogance.

The Doctor glanced down at his watch and saw that it was now 10:30 in the morning. "Two hours? That must have been a lot of files."

The Doctor left the Sontaran ship and Alex and Harper were not to be seen. The Doctor put his perception filter on and walked towards the auditorium. He saw three Sontaran guards standing at the entrances.

"Crap, they're here," said the Doctor.

"Of course they're here," said Alex who was standing next to a tree behind the Doctor.

The Doctor turned around and saw Harper sitting on a boulder next to Alex.

"Why didn't you guys get me?" asked the Doctor.

"Don't be noticed," said Alex.

"Oh right," said the Doctor. He turned back to the auditorium and told the girls, "Stay here and out of trouble. Don't even come after me because no matter how hard you try, you cannot fight Sontarans. I might be able to, however."

The Doctor moved towards the stage door in the back. It was unguarded and he went in unnoticed. The Doctor walked onto the stage and peaked between the curtains. He saw several more Sontarans guarding the school body. The Doctor looked at his watch and saw that it was eleven now. Two more hours. This was going to be a long two hours. The Doctor walked out on stage and took off his filter and put it in his pockets. Most of the students saw him appear into thin air.

"Sontarans!" yelled the Doctor.

The Sontarans turned around with their weapons raised. One of the guards told the Doctor, "All humans are to be sitting down. You disobeyed an order and now you will die."

"Before I die," said the Doctor, "I would just like to tell you that I know the real reason you are here, and what really happened to your elite general. It's all quite informative, considering Kaarg was not shot down by the Rutans."

"Is that so?" asked a familiar voice from behind the Doctor.

The Doctor turned around and said, "Commander Zar."

"So tell me, Face Changer, what do you know," told Zar.

"I know that your Elite General Kaarg was not shot down by the Rutans in a battle, but was shot down by Sontaran weaponry. You're elite general was shot and kill by Sontarans and not just that, but by the Seventh Sontaran Battle Fleet, _your_ battle fleet."

"You know too much, Time Lord," said Zar. He raised his weapon and charged it, "Time to die, Time Lord." Zar aimed his weapon and was ready to fire.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The Doctor stared down out the barrel of the Sontarans gun. Silently he pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He extended it and was about to raise it up to disable the Sontaran's weapon, but Zar noticed the sonic and lowered his weapon and shot the screwdriver. It exploded and the Doctor's hand was burned. The Doctor screamed in pain and held his hurt hand with the other. He glared at Commander Zar and said, "That was my second screwdriver destroyed in two days. Someone's going to get their ass kicked."

"That would be good, Doctor," said Zar. Zar raised his weapon to the Doctor's head.

A transport beam appeared next to Zar and General Styre was left behind. He saw Zar's weapon aimed at the Doctor, "Zar! Put the weapon down."

"General, he knows of our plans," said Zar.

"I figured he would find out our plans. He's too intelligent and cunning to be ignorant forever."

"Thank you, Styre," said the Doctor, "Oh, God, I just thanked a Sontaran."

"But is your physical strength as powerful as your mental strength?" asked Styre.

"Is that a challenge?" asked the Doctor.

"Do you accept?" asked Styre.

The Doctor smiled. He pushed the podium over and sat on its side. "I must warn you. I have fought several Sontarans before and won all those encounters."

"Your physical structure is weaker and more frail than that of Sontarans," said Zar, "You could not have been able to defeat Sontarans. You are lying."

"Am I? The humans and I may look alike but we are completely different. I am stronger and more durable than a human being," said the Doctor as he took a yellow bandana out of his pocket and wrapped it around his injured hand.

"I'll challenge you to a fight," said Zar.

Alex and Harper followed the Doctor in without him knowing. Harper had been reluctant but didn't want to wait anywhere alone with Sontarans running the school. Harper sat down on a chair in the back.

"Harper, come on," whispered Alex.

"No, Alex, this is as far as I am going."

"Gah, okay," said Alex. She walked to the curtain and peaked around it just as the Doctor did earlier. She saw the Doctor knock over the podium and sit on it. She smiled at that, but the smile was gone as soon as she heard the conversation about the Doctor fighting a Sontaran. She saw him take out a yellow bandana and she shook her head. "Yellow? Again?"

Alex took out her wand and was ready to use it against the Sontarans, but she didn't know what to do. There were too many targets. She raised her wand, but she saw the Doctor look at her.

"I wouldn't do that," said the Doctor.

Alex put her wand away and just watched.

The Doctor glanced up and saw Alex take out her wand.

"I'll challenge you to a fight," Zar.

"I wouldn't do that," said the Doctor. He was talking to Alex, but that also was a good reply to Zar.

"I'll decide on what I can and cannot do," said Zar.

"I decide what you can and cannot do on this planet," said the Doctor, "Did you forget that this is a Class 5 planet?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Commander Zar.

"You'll find out," said the Doctor, "And how did you make the crowd be silent and do nothing?"

"Threatened their lives," said Zar, "One of the adults tried to stop us and was killed. That's why none of them are doing anything."

After a while of silence, the Doctor moved his attention from Zar to Styre, "Now, Styre, what is all this planning to take down the Sontaran War Council."

"We will not obliterate the War Council. We will just replace it with more strong-willed Sontarans. The War Council has grown soft with the treatment of the war against the Rutan filth. I won't be in denial. We have lost the upper hand and the blame lies on the War Council. I have seen the error of there ways and I will change them."

"Who will you be? Supreme General Styre?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes, and Zar will be an elite general," said Styre, "But unlike Supreme General Hakh, I will lead the charge against the Rutans in every major battle. I will not sit back and be a coward like they are now. I will win the war against the Rutans at any cost!"

The Doctor nodded and applauded, "That was very passionate, but the war will last at least another 20,000 years. Twenty thousand years. That is sickening."

"You may not see battle as honorable," said Styre, "But the Sontarans do. You have no idea what battle is."

The Doctor's expression changed. His jaw clenched. His nostrils flared and his eyes blazed with anger. He stood up and walked slowly to Styre. "I don't know what battle is? Are you serious? I am a Time Lord. I know what battle is. I know what war is. I have been in a war that you couldn't even imagine. I fought an enemy that could wipe out the Sontarans without any problem at all. I come from a race that could erase you out of existence. Now picture those two races fighting across all of time and space. The Time War. The war were the almighty Time Lords and Daleks fought across all Creation and time itself. You cannot say that I have no idea what a battle is. I lost everyone and everything in that war. Now you may or may not become the Supreme General of the Sontaran War Council, but I am the Lord President of Gallifrey. Actually, I am the Lord High President of Gallifrey. I am only the second Lord President to get that title. Only Rassilon had that title until I received it!"

The Doctor was standing right in front of the Sontaran and glared down at him. General Styre didn't flinch, but realized that he crossed the line with the Doctor. Even though he was a Sontaran, he was still nervous. He never saw the Doctor before this, but he heard the stories of the Time Lord. The one who slaughtered his own race to save all Creation. He didn't think of that until the Doctor's rant about the Last Great Time War.

"You crossed the line," the Doctor said. He turned around and saw that the Judoon should get there within the hour. The Doctor's anger was roused and he wasn't going to hold it down this time. The Doctor swung around and sucker punched Styre in the face. Styre wasn't expecting that. He was thrown off balance for a minute. Before Styre could gain his balance, he was clocked again by the Doctor.

Zar came in and plowed the Doctor over. The Doctor jumped up and was smacked in the face and stomach by Zar. The Doctor fell over. His nose was broken and he coughed up blood. The Doctor struggled to sit up. He sat up and looked Zar in the face and noticed that Styre was bleeding around on of the eyes and out of the mouth. He looked back at Zar and glared him down.

"Did you really think you could defeat a Sontaran in a fight?" asked Zar, "You think your a strong man do you?"

"No, I think I'm adorable," said the Doctor, "And all sorts of marvelous."

Zar laughed and turned around to look at the guards in the back. The Doctor dropped the charade and stood up. He walked over to Zar and punched Zar's probic vent. The Sontaran went down like two tons of bricks. "And I'm a good actor."

The Doctor turned back to Styre, "You shouldn't have crossed the line, Styre."

"You've got some power behind that arm of yours," said Styre, "You were right about you being stronger that a human."  
"Yeah, but Sontarans do have powerful everything," said the Doctor. He collapsed on the stage. Blood continued to drip from the Doctor's mouth and nose.

Alex watched as the Doctor and Styre talk to each other. She couldn't make out most of what the two were saying, but she did understand some of it. Then the Doctor was offended by something Styre said and went on a rant about the Time War that the Doctor told her about several months ago. She jumped when she saw the Doctor punch Styre once and then a second time. She gasped and tried to run out when Zar leveled the Doctor, but Harper pulled her back. She fell to the ground, but kept watching and listening. She smiled as the Doctor said he adorable and all sorts of marvelous. She lit up more when the Doctor stood up and knocked Zar out, but was crushed when the Doctor collapsed. Before she could stop herself, she ran out to the Doctor.

Alex faded in and out as she ran to the Doctor. Her illusion was broken and the Sontarans could see her. Without thinking, Alex took out her wand and blasted all the Sontarans' guns.

"Alex, what were you thinking?" asked the Doctor. He stood up behind Alex, "You shouldn't have come."

"But you were..."

"Beat up. I figured that would happen. I knew it would happen to me and I didn't want it to happen to you or Harper. That's why I didn't want you two to follow me. Okay?"

"Sorry, I didn't know, Doctor."

"That's okay," said the Doctor. Something shrieked from the Doctor's pocket. He took out his iPhone thing and he smiled. "Here they are?"

"Who?" asked Styre.

"Remember when I said that this is a Class 5 planet?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes," said Styre.

"The Judoon are here," said the Doctor.

"What?" asked Styre. He checked with his ship and his ship confirmed there were two Judoon ships in orbit. One was on one side of the Sontaran ship and one was on the other side. "Every one get back to the ship!"

Several Sontarans flashed out, but then no more could teleport. "What's going on?" asked a guard.

"The Judoon are blocking your teleports," said the Doctor.

**Earth Orbit**

The two Judoon ship's opened fire on the Sontaran ship. The Sontarans were off guard and could scramble their fighters in time before their shield started to fail. The two Judoon ships blasted the Sontaran ship out of orbit and into millions of pieces. Most of them fell down to Earth, burning up in the atmosphere.

**Tribeca Prep**

The stage flashed brightly and Judoon soldiers appeared. Most ran out and started to arrest the Sontarans. The Judoon leader took off his helmet and was just like the rhino man that the Doctor talked to the previous day. The Doctor explained what was going on and the Judoon understood. Zar woke up and stared down the Doctor before noticing the two Judoon soldiers standing behind the Doctor. Zar was tackled and was arrested.

The Doctor walked and picked the podium back up. He tapped the microphone. Alex did a little spell and the microphone started working. The Doctor went onto explain the events going on behind him. "Okay this school was just taken over by the Sontarans who are now being arrested by the police force of the universe, the Judoon. The stick thing Alex Russo was using was a sonic wand that I invented myself, and I am an alien. Your art teacher is an alien. I don't know what to add to that except I don't look human. You look Time Lord. We were around first. And I don't know how strange this looks. I mean your school was taken over by an army of Mr. Potato Heads and your art teacher is revealed to be an alien. Your art teacher also gets beat up by another group of aliens. Then Alex Russo appears out of thin air and waves around a stick thing. Then rhino people show up and arrest the potato heads. Yeah, that's weird and I have no idea how that looks from the audience. Oh and don't run out of the auditorium until the rhino people are gone. Trust me, running will get you killed."

The Doctor moved away from the podium and saw the Judoon taking Styre away. He told Styre, "I win, Sontaran. I win."

The lead Judoon walked up to the Doctor and told him, "Styre will be put onboard the Judoon prison ship Folo Moro Toro along with his second, Commander Zar. The underlings will taken care of."

"I understand. Shadow Proclamation law," said the Doctor.

The Judoon didn't reply and all of the Judoon and prisoners vanished.

Harper and Alex were now both next to the Doctor.

"Well that was fun," said the Doctor, "I need to go and nurse my broken ribs and nose."

"Your ribs are broken," said Alex, worried.

"I got punched by a Sontaran's full strength. I'm surprised my back ain't broken. Let's go home," said the Doctor, "I'm pretty sure school is canceled for the day."

"I believe your right my alien buddy," said Laritate as he walked onboard the stage as the students and faculty poured out of the auditorium, "Well I got to get the paper work done on this rodeo." Laritate walked off.

"Let's go home," said the Doctor. He slowly walked off and Alex and Harper followed behind, "A piece of advice to both of you: Don't ever get punched by a Sontaran anywhere."

Alex and Harper laughed as the Doctor continued to limp along. The two ran next two the Doctor and he put his arms around their shoulders as they walked off.

**The End**


End file.
